Xavier Jenkinson-Descartes
is a character from Septimo Best known as a happy go lucky engineer from the heart of Regazya, Joining shortly after his daughter he wished to use the ship as a travelling home and somewhere he could use his work effectively. His heart lies with his family though all he has left is the crew, He treasures the engine workers as close as he did his own daughter and is now searching for a way to inject some life back into himself after gaining use of his legs back. This old man is always happy to help and to lend a smile to those he holds dearest no matter the costs. Xavier returns to the ship as soft and kind as always, following his close friends and of course, Jacob. Personality Xavier is an extremely caring individual, and often times he puts others before him without realising it only for it to come back to get him later on in life, From a young age he always felt the need to compete against his younger brother with his friends and partners preferring the company of his sibling. Because of this he pushes himself to be friendly and approachable at all times, Always lending a helping hand and greeting all he meets with a smile. The more time spent around those on the ship has only softened him even further and drawn out his more protective fathering instincts. He also feels he has become far more stable being around crew who have experienced great loss and has found it helpful dealing with the loss of his wife and the departure of his daughter. He always makes sure to keep a smile on his face for part of the day and makes a great effort to talk with all his engine mates every day for fear of loosing his friendships with them all. When you first meet them To strangers Xavier is generally friendly and pleasant though usually he is found in the engines meaning he's much later to meet people than most others. If you're into engineering or inventing then he'll be your best friend. To others they like/dislike To those he likes Xavier is a warm fathering figure, being generally kind and welcoming especially to those he considers friends. He'll defend the name of any friend even if they've done wrong. He's exceptionally trusting and wise especially in his judgement of people. He generally tends to get protective of those close to him, treating the engines like his home and those who live down there are part of his little family. Towards those he dislikes, Xavier tends to be quite distant. Occasionally making snide remarks directed at whoever might be unlucky enough to see the less kind side of him. He tries not to make enemies with anyone but he has a few people he finds less favourable on the ship. Beliefs Xavier firmly worships Ferronaeas, the god of technology. Often seeking help from him when he feels lost or at a standstill in his work, The male feels that his reliance upon technology is what has kept him going through the losses in his life, He also states that Technology has never let him down and in doing so he always puts the utmost trust in his work as it is something he has complete control over and has no fear of loosing. He believes in a heaven and somewhat in ghosts and other dimensions. Hobbies His greatest love is mechanics and engineering. He's been an inventor from a young age and has always stayed very much in touch with that part of his life. He also enjoys spending time with friends and loved ones, other than that he is very much work orientated which ties in with his love for all thing mechanical and such. 'Likes/Dislikes' In terms of his likes, it links back to the engines and his love of mechanics. He has an affinity for inventing and spider/arachnid based inventions are what he loves making the most. Of course he also adores his daughter and partner Jacob. He also likes warm drinks like cocoa and coffee, hot baths and thick blankets. There is little that Xavier actively dislikes, rude people and those who take others for granted. He also dislikes cheaters due to his past. He's not a huge fan of the cold or sweet things. 'Vulnerability/Fears' Terrenum Shapeshifters are far more vulnerable to mental damage, Though a bullet wound can heal and all is well they can suffer long term trauma from the simple sound of a gunshot. Due to his trustworthiness he is also some easy to lie to and get away with. 'Pain threshold' Xavier also has notable physical weaknesses, though he is a skilled shapeshifter he can only hold one form for an elongated period of time.Over 6 hours of holding one form of 4 of consistent shifting results in him collapsing from exhaustion unable to use his powers. He would be extremely useless in torture situations as he's actually quite mentally unstable but is kept afloat by those around him. His pain tolerance is slightly elevated making him a good asset in battle. 'Secrets' Xavier considers himself an open and honest person, therefore anything he feels should be a secret he's probably aready told someone. Appearance Physique Xavier stands at 6ft tall, A man of average weight and a relatively large build with an extremely muscular set of arms and a well toned chest. He has mouse brown hair and cupid pink eyes to match his parents, siblings and daughter. His eyes are his symbol of the shapeshifting powers he holds. He has an eyebrow piercing, lip piercing and anti-eyebrow piercing as well as stretched ears. An angular face with defined eyebrows, stubble on his chin and rough features that only add to his masculine charm. Xavier is also covered in a large tattoo piece which covers his arms, chest, neck and back. Second Form Aldis '- ''Though she is only a female personification of Xavier himself, he counts her as a separate being altogether hence why he is rarely seen shifting into her. Aldis is an elegant and soft spoken woman and generally exudes a graceful nature about her, she's kind to all she meets also. She has light tanned skin, baby pink eyes and perfect brown hair. Often seen wearing fancy clothes and nice dresses. '''Attire' He is often wearing loose fitting clothing and dirty jeans due to his consistent work in the engines however he has been known to wrap up warm whenever he ventures off ship since he's accustomed to the heat. He is also seen to carry around a pouch of various bits and pieces should he need them, all-sorts of metals and screws and such for his work. He also wears a ring around his neck on a chain, this is his wedding band which he is never seen without. Voice Xavier has a low and comforting tone, being an older male its extremely low and husky due to his age but that doesn't make it any less gentle. Medical History None, though it is previously recorded that he was in a wheelchair when first coming on ship. He had specific medication during that time however he currently does not take it as he is able to walk without assistance. Combat Though Xavier is not a fighter he is able to pull his weight in combat. Being trained in basic hand to hand combat meaning he can hold his ground, he can also aim and shoot a gun with relatively good aim though if possible he remains on the back lines of combat. When in a position that requires him to fight he relies on his Shapeshifting abilities. Under the new rules instated by Vivian Xavier is under strict instruction not to engage in combat. Shapeshifting Abilities He is able to shift into any Animal, alive or dead. As a result of this he can wield any creatures natural defence systems to attack his own enemies such as claws, teeth and venom's. He can also shift into the form of another human however he chooses not to use this. 'Other Skills' Xavier is a skilled inventor by trade, Having years worth of experience beneath his belt. Because of this he can easily tear something apart and figure out how it works due to his attention to detail. He also has a photographic memory, Making blueprints and maps something he picks up naturally well. He has heightened eyesight again enhancing his photographic memory. Knowledge/Education Xavier was publicly schooled according to Regazya'n law requirements, Attending a pre-school from a young age and pursuing studying more selective subjects as he grew older and found an interest in mechanics and engineering. He is well informed in all subjects but his broader spectrum of knowledge is singled down to Mechanics, History and Mathematics. Overall being from a stable family and the capital city of Regazya, Xavier and his siblings were able to get a good educational background and all are equally informed in their respective subjects and his siblings are well established in their fields of work also, His brother Robin being a well known biologist and his sister a teacher fluent in many languages. Engineer Knowledge An inventor by choice for many years, it is only natural that he fits in well in the engines. He has a wide knowledge of basic engineering as well as his own tricks of the trade under his belt. He has also learned about the specifics of the Septimo engines due to working alongside Jacob, thus broadening his knowledge of mechanics due to the pair using different specifications when it comes to their work. He is able to create a basic robotic form, this being what he is known for in his hometown with robotic spiders. He gains most of his knowledge from his urge to pull things apart and closely examine particular mechanisms. 'Roleplay Setting' 'Job/Position' Xavier is an engineer, when he isn't tending to the engines and basic maintenance to keep the ship running he's fixing loose nuts and bolts. He has had previous experience in higher more challenging roles but feels most comfortable as an engineer. In the absence of Jacob he has acted as head engineer however prefers the lack of authority, instead working alongside the engine crew as an equal and peer. 'Living area' Xaviers living quarters are mostly shared with the other engine workers, Jacob and/or Stella. He shares a bedroom with Jacob and as long as he can sleep comfortably he's not too fussed about his personal space. 'Inventory' In terms of personal possessions Xavier only has a small trunk of journals and hunks of odd metal here and there. He does keep hole of Stella's prototypes and blueprints as a serious backup. There are a few family photos also. Biography Background Childhood & Younger years Xavier was born into a high class family in Regazya, The middle child of Domonius and Anastasia Descartes. He was raised alongside his younger brother Robin and older sister Lulubelle. the three were all well-educated and looked after well, Their mother providing guidance and nurture while their father gave the discipline and hard hand that was needed to keep the children in order, From a young age Xavier took a keen interest in mechanics and engineering and living in a half manmade, half natural region he was lucky enough to have the resources and people to teach him so he could become an expert. Though the family are of aristocratic blood they lived a relatively middle class life until this bloodline was confirmed well into the children’s teenage years. Teenage & Young adult For the most part his life was pretty normal until meeting a female named Eleanor when he was 25, Xavier was love struck for the girl but had no knowledge of her true nature. Before things escalated to a beyond serious level, Xavier travelled on Septimo alongside Christian and Matthew however this was a relatively short portion of his adult life due to the pressure of securing a family for the future. Threatened by Robins advances towards the female, Xavier offered to marry her and the two lived a happy life until she fell pregnant. Xavier started up a workshop and began life doing what he loved best. Raising his daughter Luna alongside it all, however Eleanor soon turned bitter. Stringing on an elaborate affair with Robin while turning to verbal abuse towards Xavier, Telling him that his work would be poor and they didn't have all that she wanted. In an attempt to end it all, Eleanor planned to burn the house down and run away with his younger brother, In a fit of panic Xavier managed to save both his wife and daughter but was crippled in the process, A beam from the house crashing down onto his legs and leaving him paralysed without the use of his legs. He was bound to a wheelchair and he fell into a deep bout of depression. Eleanor developed tuberculosis and was bedridden, but continued to throw bitter words towards her husband until her death. Prior to her death, Xavier sent Luna off in search of Jacobs vessel, Knowing that he would follow close behind. Later Life '''''REFER TO STORY LINE. Home Town Xavier grew up in Regazya, a place that combines nature and the work of man. It was here that he first gained an interest in mechanics and engineering in general. Excerpt Storyline When he first joined the ship, Xavier was in a wheelchair limiting his use to the crew however his upbringing in mechanics made him an able mechanic where he worked alongside Jacob and the engine crew. His daughter followed closely alongside his brother Robin. His life on ship remained relatively uneventful until Jacob was badly injured following a mission where he regained the use of his legs.While wrapped up in their own lives his daughter took off for another dimension and his brother eventually found a partner and took to the land to settle. Left alone Xavier eventually found himself in a relationship with head engineer Jacob, the pair also went on to take Xaviers spider creation, Stella, and give her an android body. This original body was eventually scrapped in favour of a newer model. In a more recent mission with the ship, Xavier was infected with a natural poison that left him in critical condition for a short period of time. During Jacobs temporary departure from the ship the couple separated and Xavier became extremely reclusive, however he continued to work in the engines. Even after Jacobs return he retained a close relationship with the head engineer. Xavier was on the ship during the attack that sunk Septimo and spent a lot of time searching the wreckage, using his shapeshifting ability to help pull others to shore as well as recover the bodies of those who lost their lives. Failing to find Jacobs body he assumed the male dead and made his way back to his family estate in Regazya where he set up a safehouse and workspace where he took refuge and used as a temporary home, until he was contacted by Kura where he was reunited with the crew that had survived the wreckage. A few months into living in his hometown Jacob approached Xavier and the pair were reunited, Xavier was later shown to the boathouse where Jacob, Thomasin, Alek and Topaz had been working on repairing Septimo and reshelling the ship. He would join the group in repairing the ship and would later meet Vivian and Miles. Prior to the ship relaunching Xavier and Jacob rekindled their romance and remarried. Relations 'Parents' Anastasia Descartes Due to their parents being well established. Not many of the children have a great bond with their parents and are mainly seen as authoritative figures through their teenage years. Anastasia was a competent mother who loved each child as dearly as the last however due to her peasant status she had to quickly get back into work without forming much of a bond with her children, Now she has aristocratic status she wishes she could make it up however knows she has no chance Domonius Descartes A man who cared deeply for his children behind closed doors, Domonius kept his affections behind closed doors to uphold a reputation to climb them all up the social ladder. Though his cold hearted nature towards the children may make the male come across as uncaring however his actions are in play to benefit his children in later life. 'Siblings' Robin Descartes Xavier and Robin have a love hate relationship, The younger sibling often teasing and winding up his older counterpart. Robin is far more mischievous than Xavier however his sly tongue often gets him into trouble with him. Robin being infamous for irritating his brother and often flirting with his partners and stealing friends by being slightly more socially outgoing, Causing Xavier to switch around and become the friendly and welcoming man he is now. Though he does not hate his brother, he is not overly fond of him. Lulubelle Whites Due to Lulu always being preoccupied with her studies and the age difference between the two being relatively close, The duo never spent much time together. He cares for her dearly and wishes to have spent more time with her however the two are on far better terms than either are with their younger sibling. He greatly respects his sisters work and aspires to be as well known as she is for her teaching. 'Children' Lunastasia '- His only biological child to date, Xavier cares for Luna with all his heart. He has a particularly strong bond with her due to the two being inseparable when she was younger. The two were as close as could be throughout her younger years and due to her being an only child she got as much attention from her father as he could physically give. She has learnt all her skills in engineering from spending a lifetime watching over him however her sudden departure after him settling on the ship has left a void in his trust in her, though he loves her he finds it difficult to accept her choice to move on but wishes her all the happiness. '''Stellapolaris '- Though not a biological child, Stella is the name Xavier gave to the spider upon his shoulder. fraught with grief the male made her a human robotic vessel in hopes of her taking on a daughter figure to him. He trained her up to perform basic tasks in the engines and adores her as he would his own. He has a close bond with the creature as her spider venom is what helped him to be able to walk again. Though he hasn't a strong bond as he would with a biological child he still loves her as best as he can and treats her with the respect and kindness that he would any other person he met. Stella is currently on land under protection of his family until he is ready for her to return to the ship. '''Partner Jacob Jenkinson - 'Xavier has known Jacob since the boy was young, having a close friendship with his father also. He looks to Jacob as a good friend and his equal in many ways as well as a husband. He would put his life down on the line for him above most and has remained loyal and close to him especially since the departure of his only daughter. He wishes to remain at the males side for as long as he desires him there. Though he struggles to accept Jacobs nature, he loves him regardless and continues to persist and trust in his lover. Though their romance has been rocky at times and they have had periods of separation the pair are as loved up as ever, newly remarried with their new home to thank for rekindling the romance. 'Past Lovers Eleanore Tulles '- Xaviers deceased ex-wife, she was an indecisive woman who despite loving Xavier also had a taste for his brother. When proposed to she believed it possible to suppress her feelings for his younger sibling however this turned rather sour quickly when Robin offered to run away with the girl. In a bid to escape the responsibility of her first child and husband, she set fire to the family house the night she planned to leave however this left Xavier crippled and Eleanore herself in poor health. From this point she was verbally abusive and spiteful until she eventually died of tuberculosis. Though Xavier has some anger towards her for putting Luna in danger, he decides to put the past far behind and forget 'Friends Christian Jenkinson - One of Xaviers oldest companions and the father of his partner, Christian is someone who can appear a little abrasive and cold to those who don't take time to chip away his surface impressions. Xavier feels that although he's done some questionable things, its been for the right reasons. He admires his craft and considers him one of his closest friends, someone he can open up to with ease and confidently rely on when in need of a shoulder. Matthew Edwards - Another older companion, however Xavier tends to find Matthew a touch more agreeable to be around. Having a history with the current Captain he has nothing but respect for the male, often looking to him for a friendly chat or a drinking buddy when the mood permits. He has full faith in Matthew and is always ready to offer his support and judgement if asked for it. Thomasin Aestina - Someone who is a newer friend, Thomasin is someone Xavier is fond of. She's optimistic and always eager to help which is a quality he respects. He is excited to see where their friendship will go from here on out. Diana Viccars - He admires her energy and cheery nature. He often makes robo-bugs for her and is always happy to look at all her buggo's. Meta-information Xavier is a character created by RebellionAequitas for Septimo. He's an old man with many wise stories but also a big heart, I can't wait to see where the ship will take him and play him. Approval given This profile has been approved by IvoryAequitas.